Loco Quiñones de Abril
by Sophia Edelstein
Summary: No podían verse ni en pintura; la relación de Chile y Perú consistía en un odio ficticio. Era Abril y ya no sabía mucho de él, sus conflictos habían sido ya cosas del pasado, o así lo pensaba Manu... ¿El cielo peruano ahora se llama Quiñones?


_**Loco Quiñones de Abril **_

* * *

No se podían mirar ni en pintura….pero era vecinos, era inevitable, que en un día, no se hubiesen peleado al menos 5 veces, pero no era culpa de él, el "nunca" buscaba pelea, era Chile, quien siempre quería agarra lo que por derecho no lo pertenecía, primero, con Arica y Tarapacá, hace poco, quería el mar, recientemente, el pisco y hasta habían creado un día, y veía en el noticiero, con indignación peruana, que Chile, había creado un producto con el nombre de "Suspiro a la Limeña"…

- ¡Que el suspiro a la limeña es peruano!- grito a toda marcha, cuando vio a un chileno que ya esperaba el mismo griterío escandaloso de la voz criolla peruana reclamando en su casa-

- ¿Sigues con eso?

- ¡Si, me has querido quitar lo es MIO, maldito Manuel!

- ¿Acaso dice suspiro a la chilena?

- No

- ¿¡ENTONCES?!

El peruano se había quedado sin palabras, miro a su llama de mirada perdida, esa capacidad única del chileno de hacerlo callar lo estaba hartando. Tal vez era algo débil, pero sabía defender lo que era suyo; bueno, a veces, te lo contrario no le hubiesen quitado Tarapacá y Arica, el salitre, el petróleo y el Guano.

¡Pero toda la culpa la tenía el Califa, ese desgracias, cojudo, con una barba parecida a la de papa Noel, sus éticas de caballerismo y sus pésimas profecías!

* * *

Miguel entraba muy emocionado hacia el palacio de gobierno, saltando y regocijándose, había descubierto en donde desembarcaría Chile, sí, eso sí que era tener buena suerte. Pero tenía que antes tener autorización del presidente, bueno, quien ahora lo era, había tomado a la fuerza el poder, un militar conocido como el califa, quien no tenía ni cojuda idea de cómo dirigir un país, y menos estando en guerra, pensó que tal vez esto sería beneficioso, un militar sabría manejar mejor una situación.

- ¡Señor, hemos descubierto donde desembarcaran los chilenos!

El hombre delgado como fideo fingió atención.

- Uhm…

- Al parecer desembarcar en Chincha, señor

- No, sería demasiado obvio, ellos desembarcaran en Ancón.

- ¡Pero señor…!

- ¡Que desembarcaran en Ancón!

Al final…el Califa envió a todos a Ancón…. ¡Y nadie llego!  
En chincha…Bueno…Era otra historia…

* * *

Miguel fue otra vez, no tan emocionado, pero juraba que si esta vez se atrevía a ignorarlo, le daría una paliza que no olvidaría…

- ¡Señor, los chilenos están borrachos, hay que atacarlos!

- ¿Borrachos? ¿Qué acaso no abandonaron la guerra?

- No, señor- Miguel quería matarlo- Desembarcaron en Chincha, y están abrazando postres, como dicen ellos cuando están mareados, hay que atacarlos.

- No

- ¿¡Que?!

- Eso no es de caballeros. Cuando estén sobrios atacaremos.

Los peruanos fueron caballeros…pero perdieron la guerra

* * *

¡Había sido una humillante derrota!  
Se burló de él en su silencio, una sonrisa se deslizaba por sus labios cada vez que casualmente se encontraban y reprimía una risa; Migue se sentí frustrado, no podía pegarle, irían otra vez a la guerra, perdería, como lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo y tendría que entregarle un departamento suyo; ya no quería encogerse más, ya muchos de sus hermanos le había quitado mucho territorio, a este paso, desaparecería del mapa.

* * *

- ¡Estás en mar peruano!-grito al ver una pesquera chilena sacando peces PERUANOS, del mar PERUANO.- ¡Te puedo denunciar por robo, chileno cojudo!

- ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Tienes un papel que diga que este pedazo de mar es tuyo?

- No…pero

- ¡Entonces te callas, que es mío!

- ¡Tú tampoco tienes papeles que demuestren que es tuyo, devuelve a esos sensuales pescados al mar!

- ¡¿Quieres pelea, verdad?!

Perú no quería guerra, era una país pacifista y… ¿para qué mentir? Perú era consciente de que perdería ante el cojudo chileno

- ¡Vayamos a la Haya, entonces!

* * *

Siendo sinceros, Perú no estaba seguro si ganaría el pedazo de mar que había requerido; Holanda le intimidaba mucho en especial por lo alto que resultaba ser, por esa mirada intimidante y su cabello peinado en forma de tulipán; Chile, en cambio, parecía tranquilo y saludaba al holandés como si fuesen amigos del alma.

¡Claro! Como Chile y el cejan aquel eran "amigos", seguro que este había influenciado para que Manuel ganara… ¡Maldito!

Después de varios años les dieron el resultado.

No hubo ganador, pero Perú recibió casi todo lo que quería.

* * *

Quería restregarle el papel en la cara mientras bailaba de lugar a otro celebrando su triunfo contra Manuel, en noticiero chileno, los reporteros grababan a Miguel bailando desnudo en plena plaza de armas en vivo.

- ¿¡Ves este papel, Manu?! ¡Ese pedazo de mar es mío! ¡MIO!

* * *

- Lo sentimos señor Chile; pero el presidente ha dejado ordenes claras de no atacar a Perú

Manuel se palmo la frente.

* * *

Era Abril y había pasado mucho tiempo de no saber nada sobre su amado país vecino; ya ni siquiera venía a buscar problemas a su casa.

El noticiero justo hablaba de él, el resentimiento por él ya se había disipado, se arrelleno en su cómoda sofá.

- ¿Qué piensa señor Perú sobre el nuevo nombre que le han puesto al cielo peruano?

- Me encanta, yo sugerí la idea al congreso y por supuesto que fue aprobada de inmediato- respondió con un tono vehemente y entusiasta- Solo espero que CHILE NO ME ROBE TAMBIEN LA IDEA Y MI CIELO.

- Señor, esto se desvía de….- Perú le quito el micorofono al reprotero

- ¡SI, CHILE, SÉ QUE ME ESTAS MIRANDO! ¡ESPERO QUE NO SE TE OCURRA ROBARME TAMBIEN A QUIÑONES!

Chile, por otra parte, cambio de canal.

- La estupidez de Miguel esta por los Quiñones.


End file.
